The Unforgiven
by The Red Typhoon
Summary: My little Seiryuu poembook. Their untold stories...through my eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Soi

Hello to you all. I am Typhoon and this is my little Seiryu poem book. I had my inspiration for this from Cheetara's "Scrapbbok". Her most recent chapter left me in a sort of brainstorm and I came up with this. I hope you all like it. The first chapter is dedicated to the _**"Tassle"**_. You know who...Enjoy!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"_Some things lighten nightfall_

_and make a Rembrandt of a grief._

_But mostly the swiftness of time_

_is a joke; on us. The flame-moth_

_is unable to laugh. What luck._

_The myths are dead."_

_---- Stan Rice_

"_Body of Work" (1983)_

_**SAVIOUR**_

I never believed in gods.

Sure, they existed, for certain people.

But not for me.

Never for me.

I never could believe in gods.

Not even when I first discovered myself.

Not even when my eyes fell every time

On the mark that the gods clawed onto me.

It never made sense to me.

Their prophecy of eternal glory.

There was no time for posing a warrior.

Day after day.

Night after night.

And the gods were never there for me.

Not for me.

Never for me.

Never during those gore nightmares.

Of blood, of corpses, of screams,

Of pain.

Not even when the nightmares came to life.

And darkness threatened to finger its greed all over my body.

How I loathed those phantom eyes…

Day after day.

Night after night.

I cried myself to unrested sleep.

I begged the gods to protect me.

And they were never there.

Not for me.

Never for me.

And so I never believed in gods.

Never dared believe in gods.

Until one day.

When god finally came down to me.

I know, you may not call him a god.

What god thrives on blood?

What god slaughters without mercy?

You may call him anything you want.

But I was being jeered at by demons.

About to be thrown away in garbage,

Like some rotten flower.

Skinned alive.

I cannot tell you how much I cursed the gods that day.

Cursed them for their pathetic lies.

For what is a warrior who cannot even protect his own self?

Let alone others.

And I knew I was no warrior.

Because I gave in to tears.

I gave in to shame.

I closed my helpless eyes.

The only thing I **_could_** do.

To save myself from the ocean of humiliation

That the whole world had to offer me.

But I swear I didn't pray to the gods.

Not even then.

For I knew I was not to be saved.

And yet…the blow never came.

All of a sudden, the dark clouds dispersed.

And demons lay at my feet.

Slaughtered to hell.

I looked up and I could have sworn

That my eyes had fallen upon

A god.

There can be no other word for what he was.

There can be no earthly creature as beautiful as that.

The sun's rays kissed his hair like gold.

His blue eyes resembled strength and power.

And the moment I looked into their depths

I knew I had seen

Salvation.

People called him a merciless murderer.

They fled from him.

Feared him.

But I couldn't take my eyes away;

Such shameless I was to be feasting upon

The beauty of a god.

His eyes held no emotion.

Only silence, that called out to me, _"come"…_

And I was lost.

So, till this day,

I do not believe in gods.

There are no gods for me.

Not for me.

**_Never_** for me.

None, but only one.

The one that had appeared to me

As my saviour.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

I'd appreciate reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2: Suboshi

**_Disclaimer : I do NOT believe that it is necessary to own something in order to be in love with it._**

**_Hello, the Typhoon is back! This chapter is dedicated to the anguished lover who has 'kaku' seared on his left shoulder. Yes, you know who..._**

**_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

_"To the world you may be someone_

_But to someone,_

_You may be the whole world…."_

_---Diner_

_"Hiding With Your Tears,_

_Shining With Your Smile"_

**_THE SLEEPING BEAUTY_**

What do you see in him?

Your eyes blinded by falsehood;

Are you **_so_** in love with him

That you allow yourself to be fooled

By his lies so easily?

Do you not see, that every time

He says "I love you"

His eyes never obey his lips?

Do you not see, that his words

Never come from his heart?

Do you not see that

He doesn't _**HAVE**_ a heart??

Oh, you see nothing!

Your maiden eyes full of colorful dreams.

And I dare not wake you

From your peaceful slumber,

However fake that may be.

For I see everything the way it is.

The world; in its naked vulgarity.

And the dark 'truth's that I hide from you,

And let you roam your dream-land of lies.

Painfully aware of how broken you'll be

Once you wake up

Finally.

But till then, you will never see.

Never see me; thirsty for the tiniest shred of smile

On your face.

You'll never see me, bleeding for you,

To see you bleeding for **_him._**

The lies embrace you tighter

In the arms of their deadly spider-web.

And I watch helpless.

Damn, I can't even cry out!

You look at me…then you look through me.

You don't see me, no matter what I do.

Don't see me craving for you

(Like a beggar, that I am),

Craving your smile, craving your laughter,

Craving your…

Love.

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

**_Cheetara:_** You liked it? Thanks! I'm not sure **_what_** Nakago looks like--a god or a demon. But to a certain someone, he always appeared as a saviour, that I'm sure of. Hope you like this one!

**_DPFYLUVR:_** Hey girl, whassup! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this. Rock on!

**_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

To fall in love, or not to fall in love...**_that_** is the question. Hmm...


	3. Chapter 3: Amiboshi

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimer (!)**_

**_Hello all, the raging Typhoon is back again. This chapter dedication goes to the "High Spirits". Enjoy!_**

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

"_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child._

_Slowly those feelings were clouded_

_By what I know now._

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world._

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

_And knowing nothing at all…"_

_-Evanescence_

"_Field of Innocence"_

_**MUSIC OF THE SOUL**_

My music is pure.

Like the new-born child, fast asleep in mother's arms.

Peaceful, and unaware

Of all the twilight realities

That will soon devour him in their depths.

My music is sacred.

Like the pristine-most pearl

Hidden safely amid its shelter of

Disguised brutality.

My music is innocent.

Even though my flute is sprayed with blood…

Heaven and hell, hear me out.

My whole body is soaked with their blood.

Their cries.

Their deaths.

And so sometimes,

It is necessary to do what is needed

For the sake of protecting innocence itself.

My music is heavenly.

The solitary pinpoint of light inside my heart

That never ceases to laugh at darkness' face,

However overpowering it may be…

In what other way can you define '_heaven_'?

My music is beautiful.

Like nature—green and versatile.

Like peace—content and blissful.

Just like……me.

Which is why I do not understand,

The insatiable blood-lust of my comrades;

I may be guilty of being foolish;

But truth remains,

That life is a blessing,

And that there **_has _**to be an end

To the seemingly never-ending trail

Of aeon-long madness.

My music is manipulating…

Yes, you can say that.

But even the fabled Pied Piper

Was a villain of his own kind.

Though all he wanted to do was

Prove a point to the whole world,

And change it thereby.

Sometimes I wonder if he too was a fool like me.

My music is spiritual.

And so while my other half

Seeks refuge in violence,

My heart always returns to my soul

Where the spirit resides;

The contented simpleton,

Free from duties

Free from powers

Free from '_destiny_', as they call it.

A person, in the truest sense, with

No strings attached…

Maybe someday,

My music will guide me

To that cherished, _fool_'s way of life.

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**A/N:**_

**_i) I have no idea whether Amiboshi knew about the Hamelin story or not, but let's just imagine he did, okay!? At least for sheer similarity's sake!_**

**_ii) On an interesting note, Cheetara's "Scrapbook" contains a chapter called "Fool" which portrays Hotohori. I was inwardly reminded of that chapter while writing this, although there is really no similarity here, honestly._**

**_iii) The term "No Strings Attached" was used as one of the N Sync album titles. Just staying out of trouble… although personally, I like using the term rather often._**

**_Rock on! _**


	4. Chapter 4: Tomo

_**Loooooooooooooong time no see, folks! But hey, the Typhoon's back!! I was R.I.P for some time, but as you can see, I've been resurrected, hoo hoo ha ha….(!)…anyway, this chapter belongs to the mysterious illusion-master who shares names with my best friend. Oh, you can figure out…**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

"_Look at me, be dazed my love,_

_Colours, colours all you'll find._

'_Colours'—my mask screams aloud,_

_Yet you call me colour-blind??"_

_--"Colours"_

**THE PAINTED**

Black. White. Red.

Red. White. Black.

Stupid boys always ask stupid questions.

But the boy was merely a representative

Of every other common fool.

So for your enlightenment,

Let me tell you the story of colours.

Black—

You are so afraid of.

And death.

And dark.

And night and all

The things that threaten

To throw your understanding

Beyond balance.

Beauty

Is not for your eyes to see.

Beauty in them,

Beauty in me.

Fools you are

To worship a part,

White and stark,

Light and Heaven,

And sunshine

And joy—

You ARE what

The world makes of you—

Fools, one-eyed.

Yet you call others

Blind.

Masks are meant

To hide the diseased.

May all cowards lie

In grave unrest,

And the black and white

Beasts be blessed.

Red—

Ah, Red.

The crimson lust…

For blood.

Or,

Love, as the Phoenix boasts.

Wipe that silly blush

Off your face, boy.

No one said

Passion would always have to be

Bodily.

And tangible.

And earthly.

Do you honestly never

Feel urged to rise

Beyond mere creatures?

Perfectly shaped,

Yet shamefully bland.

It makes me wonder,

Who the real 'freak's are…

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**The Sufferer's Lesson**__** : Never let bratty little cousins barge into your territory while you're writing something. That also includes nosy relatives….and your elder brother! **_

_**Moral Learnt**__** : Other than spoiling your mood, 'Mood-spoilers' can also spoil your work.**_


End file.
